kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Danger Island Survivor
"Let's Play Danger Island Survivor" is the 16th episode of the first season of Kaeloo and the 16th episode overall. Synopsis When Kaeloo realizes that all her friends want to do is watch game shows on TV, she makes a game show for the four of them to participate on. At the end of each challenge, one competitor is voted out. However, to everyone else's disappointment, it turns out that they have to perform mundane tasks and pretend that they are dangerous. Plot Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat are watching TV. Kaeloo tries to get their attention, but they just ignore her and continue to watch. She stands in front of the TV and asks them if they want to play a game. They look around her and continue to watch TV, so she snatches the remote and turns off the TV, annoying them. She says they can play something on their own instead of watching people play games on TV, but Stumpy says that watching TV is better since on TV, there is "danger, an island and survival". Kaeloo suggests playing a game called "Danger Island Survivor". Mr. Cat says he isn't playing, but he changes his mind when Kaeloo says that the winner will get a check with enough money to spend a weekend at the Bahamas. Kaeloo explains the concept of the game to her friends: there are three challenges, and at the end of each challenge, one competitor is voted out by the others. The first challenge is crossing a river. The "river" is really just a space between two lines drawn on the ground, and Kaeloo says that the competitors have to jump on the stones in the river to cross. Mr. Cat complains, saying it would be better if there was a river of lava filled with mutant leeches, and Stumpy agrees. Kaeloo decides to go along with this. Everyone is highly disappointed when they find out that all Kaeloo did was drop some drawings of piranhas into the "river" and put signboards depicting lava on the sides. Stumpy starts complaining about it again, and Kaeloo tells him to use his imagination. He does, and when his foot touches the "lava" it actually starts burning. They start hopping across the stones, and Kaeloo trips. She almost falls, but Quack Quack catches her. Mr. Cat tells Quack Quack that he might lose, but he ignores him. Kaeloo thanks Quack Quack for saving her, but Mr. Cat, having reached the finish, holds up a yogurt container. Quack Quack drops Kaeloo and runs to the finish to get the yogurt, and a heartbroken Kaeloo says he betrayed her. Stumpy asks why Kaeloo isn't harmed by the lava, and she explains that she stopped imagining. Stumpy also stops imagining, but his feet catch on fire anyway. Mr. Cat asks if they can cast their votes. Kaeloo votes out Quack Quack for not being loyal to her. Quack Quack decides to vote out Mr. Cat. Stumpy is confused as to what is going on, and Mr. Cat takes advantage of this and tricks Stumpy into voting himself out. Mr. Cat also votes Stumpy out. The votes are counted, and it turns out that Stumpy has been eliminated. Mr. Cat lies that he will miss Stumpy, and Quack Quack also feels sad. Kaeloo apologizes to Stumpy and says that that's how the game works, but they will always be friends. Stumpy is confused as to what is going on, and he asks if he won. The next test is walking across a bridge above an abyss (the competitors simply have to walk over a line on the ground without stepping off). Mr. Cat pushes Quack Quack off the line and says that Quack Quack fell into the precipice, and to make things worse, he says that the precipice is filled with hungry alligators. As Quack Quack starts to imagine this, it happens. Kaeloo tries to tell him to stop, but it's too late, and Quack Quack is "eaten by alligators". The competitors vote, and Quack Quack is eliminated. The final round starts. Kaeloo explains that whoever picks the "magic rose" (a normal flower) without waking up the "ferocious" sheep who are sleeping nearby. Mr. Cat finally snaps, and he asks how that is even dangerous. Kaeloo tells him to imagine that the sheep are ferocious, and he gets angrier and starts to load the sheep into his bazooka. He shoots the sheep out at Kaeloo, and the sheep catch on fire. Kaeloo, horrified, asks what he is doing, and he points out to her that being shot with flaming sheep is actually dangerous. Kaeloo gets angry at him and transforms. Bad Kaeloo starts dancing, to Mr. Cat's confusion. The confusion gives way to horror when she picks up some flaming torches, and she starts to beat him up with the torches. Stumpy remarks that he is happy that he didn't win the game. Later, Kaeloo apologizes to everybody else for transforming and promises that she won't do it again, but Mr. Cat points out that she says that all the time. Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat vote that Kaeloo should be eliminated from Smileyland, and they walk off. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's Mother Trivia * First appearance of the sheep, the grass skirt, the yellow shawl, the black undershirt, the red handkerchief, the handkerchief, the palms, the white undershirt, the blue shawl, the piranha draws, the lava sign, the cliff sign, the skull sign and the red buckled band. * This is the first episode to use the running gag of sheep being set on fire. Goofs * During the scene where Mr. Cat compliments Bad Kaeloo, one of his whiskers clips through his bazooka. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Danger Island Survivor" can be found here. Languages:[https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_l'Île_de_l'Aventure_du_Danger'Français'] Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes